Jo's Diary
by DeanObsession
Summary: SEQUEL TO HTSS. Jo bought a diary at a convienence store because she needed something to "vent" while hunting and traveling with Dean and Sam. There's things you need to know in order to read this, but don't worry the storys better than the description!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_I know this is stupid, but when I made my decision to hunt and travel with Dean and Sam I needed something to help me vent. When I don't have enough privacy or any time alone for that matter it's living hell for everyone around me, so watch out. Being with boys all day, most of the time in the impala, you'd want something for yourself too._

_I've been going through alot lately, so when we stopped at a gas station that sold more than food and cigarettes I was relieved to find an empty book for under five bucks. Before I go any farther I need to warn you, if your Dean or Sam I will find out your reading this and kick both of your ass's!_

_Now, back to me, the whole reason I have this thing anyways. My life is full of stuff that you would never dream upon your worst enemy, and it gets worse all the time. So, if your afraid of the dark or of what really is under your bed, I highly suggest stopping here._

_I'm pregnant by the way, just to let you know, and I have no clue who the father is. Don't be jumping to conclusions and thinking I'm some kind of slut because I'm not. It's a long story, one that you should probably know by now. I'm about three weeks along and have no idea how to raise a baby._

_I'm not really worried....... yet. I mean, come on, I'm only three weeks along which means I have months until I actually have the baby. The only thing that I'm worried about is what Dean will do to Sam if it turns out the baby's his. That's one the many (and I mean many) reasons I'm praying the baby is Dean's._

_I would never tell this to Dean or anybody else, but I've been wondering, could the baby be born a demon? I know it sounds impossible, but is there the slightest chance? As I read in one of Bobby's books once, beauty in species is beauty in heart. Whatever that's supposed to mean, I just thought it kinda fit here._

_Me and my weird thoughts, I'm just being paranoid. I have to go now, take a shower and then share a bed with Dean, now there's something I can get used to._

Jo closed her diary and hid it under the backseat of the impala. Underneath the seat was a small space big enough to keep her diary hidden, which was perfect because then no one would find it. She got out of the car and headed into the motel room and past the two twin beds up against the tan colored walls and into the bathroom.

She made sure to be quick in the shower because Dean ans Sam still had to take one. She stood in the shower and thought, this was her time to just think and not be questoned if she was okay. She thought about everything. Her mom, Dean, and the little baby growing inside her. Before she realized it she had been in the shower for twenty minutes. She turned off the water and pulled back the curtain, revealing her naked body to the chilly air within the small bathroom. She grabbed the towel off the door and wrapped it around her.

_Damn it._ She thought. She left her bag with her clothes on the bed she and Dean shared. She slowly opened the door and peered out. Sam was sitting at the table in the corner of the room eyes glued on his laptop. Dean was laying on the bed, remote in hand, watching tv. She made her way out of the bathroom, hoping not to draw any attention to her wet body that was barely covered with the short towel that she held closely to her breasts.

She made her way over to the bed and bent over searching for something comfortable to wear to bed. When she glanced up she saw Dean smirking, enjoying the veiw as she was bent over her bag. She gave him a look and grabbed her clothes and went back into the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. Once she was dressed in a navy tank top and black short shorts she brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth.

When she was done in the bathroom Sam got up out of the chair he was sitting in and went into the bathroom. When she heard the blast of the shower as water came out she laid down on the bed next to Dean. He put his arm around her and she nuzzled her head into his chest as she watched tv with him. He had the channel on a fright night marathon.

_Typical Dean._ She thought and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean." she whimpered. She could feel his hands moving up her body to cup her breasts. She moaned when he squeezed. She slid her hands up his back and dug her nails in as his thrusts grew faster and harder. All of a sudden the pleasure of Dean inside her was gone. She felt hard wood against her back rather than a soft mattress. She felt rope tying her wrists together around what felt like a hard wooden pole. _No, it couldn't be!_ She thought. Then Sam came into view and began touching her. They were both naked, sweat glistening off his body as he prepared himself for another thrust.

NO! She cried as she sat up in bed, hair plastered to her face. She looked around, relieved to be back in the motel room and not tied to that pole. She pulled the covers back and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door silently after looking back at Dean and Sam sleeping peacefully. She noticed how empty Dean's arm looked now that she wasn't being in cradled in them.

_ He'll be up soon if I don't get back in bed. _She thought. She smiled to herself at the thought of Dean's care and affection towards her. She walked to the sink and turned the faucet on. Cold water came out as she put her hands under the steady stream and splashed her face with it. It was refreshing and all at once she felt a whole lot better. She grabbed the face cloth off the rack by the sink and wiped her face dry. She went to the bathroom before shutting off the light and going back to bed. She crawled into bed, admiring how amazing Dean looked while sleeping. She put her head onhis chest, listening to his heart beat as she fell asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around her.

She woke up with no one beside her, and shivered when she noticed the covers thrown lazily to the other side of the bed. Sam was at the table on his laptop, as usual.

"Hey Sam." Jo said before giving him a giant hug from the back. He was surprised, but let her do it anyways.

"Hey Jo. Dean went to get coffee and breakfast." He said before looking back at his laptop. Jo moved to face him. She then sat on his lap sideways and put her head on his shoulder.

"Night Sammy." Jo said with a yawn. Before he could say anything she was out.

When Dean pushed open the door he did not expect to see what he did. Jo sleeping in Sam's lap, his arm around her waist touching her bare back where her shirt was slightly pulled up, while he starred at the bright screen of his laptop.

"Hey Dean, you get the coffee?" Sam asked, like nothing was wrong.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing!?!" Dean asked, furious at how Sam was holding her.

"Oh, uh, Jo decided to get up and sleep in my lap." Sam explained, just now realizing how bad it must look to Dean.

"I'll just, um, put her back in bed." Sam said, lifting Jo up with ease and walking over to the bed. He set her down gently on the bed. He pulled the covers up so she didn't get cold. He brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and stroked her hair before he realized what he had done. He looked over at Dean, who, with some restraint hopefully, looked right about ready to kill him. Sam put his head down and went back to his laptop.

Dean couldn't do anything to Sam because Jo would just stop him, and Dean didn't want to harm her or the baby, whether emotionally or physically. He gave Sam his coffee ans sat next to Jo while he ate his breakfast and looked for something good on tv. He was finishing up his breakfast when Jo squirmed and opened her eyes. Dean smiled at her gorgeous hair and chest and her slender body as she stretched. He looked away before he was caught starring.

"So, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could hit that club down town." Dean asked, directing the question to Jo.

" Sounds good to me." Jo answered, glad to get out before she got fat.

" How about you, Sam?" She asked.

"Huh, oh yah sure." he answered. Dean was irritated, but he shrugged it off, for Jo.

"Well, in the meantime , I'm gonna get dressed and go out to the car." She said, grabbing her underwear, bra, a blue sweater shirt, and a pair of jeans. They knew not to ask why she went out to the car, they probably thought it was something women do when their pregnant or something. When she finished pulling her soft sweater over her head and adjusting her hair she did her normal morning routine. She walked out to the car and pulled open the door to the backseat, slid in, and shut it behind her. She reached under the seat and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I had a weird dream last night. I'd rather not go into detail, but lets just say it turned out to be a nightmare. This morning, I don't know why, but I woke up and then fell asleep in Sam's lap. I didn't think it was a big deal, he's like my older brother, but Dean probably wasn't too happy about it. I was thinking, and what if the baby turned out to be Sam's and I started to like him? I don't want to think about it, but I do. All the time. It could do something to our relationship. My big brother, his little sister. That's how I want it to be and that's how I want it to stay! I've been sleeping alot lately, and the puking seemed to have subsided. Dean's bringing us to a club tonight, it should be fun. I wonder what I should wear?_

Hours Later.....

They arrived at the club and parked the impala. Jo got out of the backseat, dressed in a short, tight, black dress and black strapped heels. Her blonde hair flowing down just past her shoulders. Dean still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Jo wasn't much for make up so she just threw on some black eyeshadow and mascara. And according to Dean's earlier comment she looked hot.

The guys walked in first and headed for the bar. Jo walked through the door, just as starstrukk began to play. Guy's heads turned and one walked over.

"Hi, I'm John, what's your name." He asked.

"Um, I'm Jo." She answered before looking over at Dean, who was tensing up while watching Jo and John's interaction.

"Sorry, but I gotta go." Jo said, turning to leave. He grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him.

" Wait, wanna dance? I won't take no for an answer." He said, his handsome charm now gone. His eyes were dark and demanding as she starred up at him.

" Let go, I said I have to go!" she said, worried and frustrated. She tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip.

"Stop! Let go!" she yelled at him, struggling to get away. All of a sudden, her arm was free and she looked over to see him laying on the ground. Dean was standing over him, fist raised. He bent down and grabbed the guy by his shirt and punched him again. He got up and ran out the door. People who were watching before started dancing and mingling again.

" You okay?" Dean asked. He pulled her into a hug and she put her head on his shoulders and held his shoulders as he held her.

"Ya I'm fine." She answered, wanting so bad to stay in Dean's arms forever and away from that creep. Away from all the danger that just seems to wait around the corner, waiting patiently to screw with her, over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long. Ive been pretty hung up about Jo's death. ****J**

3 months later

_Dear diary,_

_Being pregnant has had such an impact on me. I've been so embarrassed to be around the guys because of my hormones. I've been having some very vicious mood swings lately._

2 months later

_Dear diary,_

_The boys have been really rowdy lately. Their pretty anxious about the baby. I just hope that once she's born. Oh did I mention it's a she! I just hope that when she's born they don't take this out of control and create a wedge between them. A couple nights ago I talked for a couple hours with Sam and he doesn't want the baby to be his for the sake of this family, and Dean's well-being. Dean's just being an ass about it. I shouldn't criticize though, I can tell that his being close to maybe being a father has been keeping him up at night. _

1 month later

_Dear diary,_

_Did I mention that the club was the last time we went out. Not just because of that jerk, but because its not good for the baby. Apparently Dean's been reading up in his parenting books. _She wrote and continued. _Being eight months pregnant sucks. I just want her out. I've been thinking of name's and we all agreed on one. Skye Rose Winchester. Did I mention the story behind finding out the gender? When we went to the hospital I got an ultra sound. When the doctor announced it was a girl you should have seen Dean's face. He smiled and stared at the screen, at the baby. They printed the pictures on the monitor, their in Dean's wallet. I found him one day, sitting on the edge of our motel bed, starring at the pictures of her. I knew then that no matter what he was going to be a great dad… or uncle. I never doubted him, but it feels better knowing he loves the baby even though she hasn't been born yet. We still don't know who the dad is, we won't until she's born. Sam's been very helpful. Dean has been trying harder with Sam, but he doesn't want to get comfortable with him again and it turn out she's Sam's. I looked it up on the computer, DNA tests in hospitals. I got some idea of it, but with them being brothers it might be a little difficult. _

Jo sighed before closing her journal and placing it in it's secret space under the backseat. It was hard to bend, but she managed. She got out of the car, her stomach an obstacle while trying to stand. She waddled her way back to the motel room. Dean was on her the second she got in the door.

"Jo, where were you?"

"I was in the car, I don't see what the big deal is." She answered, rubbing her back.

"Something could have happened, don't ever scare me like that again." he said sternly. "Shit Jo, what if something happened to the baby?"

"Alright Dean, I'll tell you everywhere I go and everything I do." She said sarcastically as she got up out of the chair and put her arms around Dean.

"It would help." He said, giving her a grin and putting his arms around her, her stomach in the middle of them.

One month later

Jo winced in pain as Dean raced the impala to the hospital, not caring about the speed he was traveling. Sam was in the backseat telling her to breath. When they got to the hospital she was rushed into the maternity ward and put in a room. The doctor came in almost instantly because of how far apart the contractions were.

" Ten centimeters dilated. I'm going to have to ask you to start pushing."

"Oh shit." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Dean." Jo said weakly, holding out her hand. He went to stand by her and held her hand. Sam stood on the other side of her, as far away from where the doctor stood with her legs parted as possible.

"Push Jo." The doctor said as he leaned in to examine. She gritted her teeth and pushed, letting out a small scream of pain as she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously….

Jo pushed, screaming in pain as she did.

She gave birth to Skye Rose Winchester eleven minutes later. She relaxed as they cleaned her off. They had to take her away so Jo could rest. Skye was a healthy baby with no complications. While Jo was sleeping the nurse brought bay Skye back in to see of Dean wanted to hold her. Sam was in the cafeteria getting coffee.

Skye was in a small hospital crib for babies. It had wheels so they could be easily moved to different places. Dean reached over and lightly touched her hand with his finger. She squirmed and gripped his finger. Her eyes were closed.

"It's alright, here." The nurse said, lifting Skye out of the crib and placing her gently in Dean's arms. The nurse left a moment later to check on other patients babies. He stood there, hoping he was holding her right. He walked over to the window with her in his arms. A tear rolled down his cheek and he smiled down at his possibly daughter.

What he didn't know was that Jo really wasn't sleeping anymore and she witnessed the whole scene. Tears rolled down her cheeks as well, as she watched them together. Dean never aware of her watching their special moment.

Sam came back five minutes later and Jo straightened up in bed. Dean turned around and hesitantly handed Sam Skye. He was stunned by this act of kindness, but was soon distracted by the bundle of joy laying in his arms.

"I asked the doctor earlier about a DNA test. He'll be in soon to sort through the details of how you guys want to do it." Jo said a couple minutes later after Sam had held her and passed her on to Jo. Jo was mesmerized by the beautiful baby she had created, but she knew she had to bring it up before the doctor came in.

"What do we do?" Dean asked, Sam wondering the same thing.

"He said that he would explain it to you." The doctor came in and brought them both out. He explained everything and when they told him the difficulty of them being brothers they just explained it as a complicated story that they didn't really want to get into. It turns out they had a way to do it for situations like this. It took a couple hours for the results, but they were restless.

The father turned out to be……… Dean. He was so happy and Sam was so relieved and excited to be an uncle.

10 weeks later

A/N: exactly like episode "abandon all hopes" EXCEPT:

- The picture: (at the beginning, the group/family photo) Skye is also in the photo.

- (at the end) Sam is holding a sleeping Skye while Dean stares at the burning group picture of his arm around Jo, her holding Skye in the photo.

-Skye stayed with Bobby while the whole thing goes down, and before when they track down Crowley.

- While Jo is dying and Dean gives her the bomb button she tells him to take care of Skye.

- Ellen also tells Dean, but also Sam, to take care of Skye.

EPILOGUE

Dean and Sam care for Skye, with the help of Bobby. She is a spitting image of Jo and many features of Dean's. Way later on becomes a hunter and travels with Sam and Dean.

THE END

**IF YOU WANT TO WATCH "ABANDON ALL HOPES" GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN SUPERNATURAL SEASON 5 ABANDON ALL HOPES. THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVEIWS THROUGHOUT HTSS AND JO'S DIARY. THE SUPPORT OF FRIENDS HELPED TOO. I HAVE ALSO STARTED WRITING A STORY FOR "THE LOVELY BONES", GO TO MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT. IVE READ THE BOOK AND WATCHED THE MOVIE SO I HAVE KNOWLEDGE TO THE STORY BEHIND THE LOVELY BONES. THANK YOU.**


End file.
